Behold the inner pages
by WitchySara
Summary: Sara's little secret is found out by the team


Summary: Sara's little secret has been found out.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Nick Stokes strolled down to the break room. It was the beginning of his shift and the assignments have not been handed out yet. As he passed the trace lab, Nick saw, Greg Sanders, the young lab rat, gawking over a magazine.

" Hi Greg" Nick cheerful said.

Fumbling with the magazine, Greg snapped his head towards the door.

" Oh hi, nick" he placed the magazine behind his back. Nick slowly approached him.

" You know, if Grissom catches you looking at your porn mags, you're out of here"

Greg's face reddened at Nick's words. " Well, um, he won't if he sees this"

" Why?" Nick asked, puzzled. The LVPD has strict polices concerning pornographic material.

Greg's eyes lit up. " A friend of mine is moving into a new house with his new wife. He was cleaning up and gave some of his " special reading material" to me. Upon looking through the " material", I discovered some very intrusting pictures."

He pulled the magazine from behind his back and handed it to Nick.

Glancing down at the magazine, his eyes wondered the length of the naked redhead's body. Nick noticed the magazine was dated 1992. Looking up at Greg, he said " So?"

Rolling his eyes, Greg flipped furious through the pages. He stopped and pointed to the glossy pages. " Here, reminded you of any one you know?"

A brunette stared up at him from her page. She was sitting, clad in only a bra and a pair of white boy shorts. Her chocolate eyes were haunting. Her brown hair hung straight down to her shoulders. Her pink lips are slightly parted reveling a small gap in her teeth.

" Holy fuck, that's Sara" Nick blurted out, in disbelief.

" What about Sara?" a voice boomed from the doorway.

Both young men spun towards the doorway. Gil Grissom, their supervisor, stood perched in the open door of the lab.

" Aren't you gonna to answer my question"

"Um..I…um" Nick searched his mind for words.

Grabbing the magazine from Nick's hand, Greg showed Grissom.

" This girl looks like Sara"

Skeptical, Grissom took the girl magazine from the lab rat and peeked at it. The resemblance was uncanny. His eyes traveled down her woman's body. Was it Sara? Looking at this woman, Grissom began to feel a stirring in his groin. Recently, Sara has played a intimate role in his dreams. Thinking of these dreams, his pants began to feel a little tighter. Hoping no one noticed, he flipped the magazine to the front cover and glimpsed at the date. Sara would have been 21, if it were Sara. She would have been in college.

" Well?" Nick's voice broke his thinking.

" She looks like Sara. I'm not sure I can believe this."

" If that is Sara, Wow!" Greg piped in. " She looks better than Catherine"

" Who looks better than me?"

All three men look to see the blond woman, standing with arms crossed in front of her. Behind her, Warrick Brown rested on the doorframe.

" Sara" Nick said.

" What?" Catherine uttered

Nick took the magazine from Grissom's hands and walked it over to other CSI's. Warrick looked over Cat's shoulder at the girly magazine.

" Wow. That does look like Sara" Cat said.

" What the hell is Sara doing in nudie magazine?" Warrick asked out loud.

They all looked at each other with that questioned.

" Hey guys" Sara's cheerful voice rang through the lab.

They all looked at her.

" What? Did I grow another head or something?" She asked the group.

" Sara, honey. Is this you in this picture?" Catherine was the first to speak. She passed the magazine to her.

Everyone's eyes were on her. Sara took the object from Cat's hand. _' Oh god, how did they find this? God, I was so stupid back then. What do I tell them?' _Sara sucked in a breath of air and glanced at her co-workers.

" This isn't me" she lied.

" Are you sure?" Greg asked, dumbfounded.

" Yeah" Sara backed up and walked out the lab. She could feel her face redden as she marched down the hall. She couldn't tell them the truth. She did it because she needed the money at that time. '_So I told them a lie. Big Deal. Hopefully they would just drop it'_


End file.
